


Sleepy Morning

by Taylormarieisqueen



Category: Your Favorite Martian
Genre: Family Fluff, Fan Characters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylormarieisqueen/pseuds/Taylormarieisqueen
Summary: A little family fluff with everyone's favorite Martian and DJ
Relationships: DeeJay/Puff Puff Humbert (Your Favorite Martian)
Kudos: 3





	Sleepy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there was no DeePuff fluff, so I decided to fix that

*Pat*

*Pat* 

*Pat*

The little patter echoed through the hall as the toddler scurried along, trying not to trip on her night shirt. She giggled as she opened the door, the spiky haired man fast asleep in bed. The toddler scurried over, falling on her butt as she reached the bed, but got to her feet to tug on his shirt, a little giggle coming from her.

“Mmm…..DeeJay, 5 more minutes….” Puff mumbled in his sleep, burying his face in the pillow. The girl tugged at his shirt, making him turn his head. Puff took a moment to adjust his eyes, seeing the curly haired toddler giggling. Alright, that was always a good sight to wake up to. 

“Daddyyy!!” She giggled, papping near Puff’s face as she squealed. The little girl, Robin, tried getting on the bed, whining when she couldn’t. Puff couldn’t help but laugh, reaching to grab onto her.

“C’mere, ya little rugrat!” Puff chuckled as he pulled his daughter onto the bed, Robin laughing as she was pulled to his chest, her daddy’s arm around her. Puff smiled, adoring his little daughter as she snuggled against him.

Puff began petting Robin’s thick curls, the little girl sucking her thumb as she watched him. She was definitely DeeJay’s little girl, right down to the cute chubby face. Robin yawned as her head was petted, snuggling up to Puff as she drifted off, his arm around her. Puff kissed her head, smiling softly as she went back to sleep. He rubbed his eyes, yawning a bit and closing his eyes himself.

The father and daughter laid like that, a comfortable time to sleep in. The soft sound of footsteps came close, DeeJay opening the door to the bedroom. Right away, he noticed Puff and Robin asleep, Puff holding the toddler securely as he slept. Robin was still sucking her thumb, clinging to Puff’s arm. DeeJay couldn’t help but smile, watching the two. 

He quietly approached, sitting on the bed. DeeJay leaned down, giving Puff a soft kiss on the lips. Puff stirred awake, smirking once he was a bit more aware. Once they broke away, Puff smirked at DeeJay with tired eyes.

“Morning, papa.” Puff teased, a softness to his voice. Robin stirred against him slightly but remained asleep. 

“You gonna get up already, or do I gotta drag you both out?” DeeJay teased, giving Puff another kiss as their daughter stirred, slightly. Puff laid back down, a teasing little look on his face.

He looked at Robin snuggling him, the little girl comfortable and secure. And with a teasing smirk, he asked “5 more minutes, DeeJay?”


End file.
